<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однажды в Америке by Eidemaiden, Riario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723894">Однажды в Америке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden'>Eidemaiden</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario'>Riario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R–NC-17 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, Italian Mafia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонардо заварил кашу, а Зо и Риарио ее расхлебывать, как обычно!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R–NC-17 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Однажды в Америке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="chapName">Глава 1</p><p>Между Лео и Риарио что-то происходило. Обычно, Лео старался держаться подальше от Семьи делла Ровере, что было очень благоразумно с его стороны, но последнюю неделю постоянно названивал Риарио, ездил к нему домой (когда он в первый раз попросил «Зо, подмени меня в галерее, я к Риарио», Зо чуть со стула не упал) и вообще слишком уж зациклился на проклятом мафиози. Лео везде кричал о своей бисексуальности (хотя Зо твердил ему, что она была очень условной: «Одна короткая интрижка с каким-то стриптизёром не делает тебя бисексуалом, Лео»), а Риарио был геем, хоть и тщательно это скрывал (Зо вообще был уверен, что тот асексуален, пока своими глазами, а потом руками и даже ртом, не убедился в обратном), так что сначала Зо заподозрил, что между ними что-то есть. Но когда он прямо спросил об этот Лео, тот покрутил пальцем у виска, и сказал, что лучше трахнет самого Зо. Это будет интереснее, по крайней мере. И Зо ему поверил: если бы Лео увидел Риарио в чулках, он бы так не говорил. Сам Зо после того случая ещё пару недель мог дрочить только на эту картинку, пока немного не отпустило. Жаль только, что Риарио до сих пор бегал от него как от огня и даже не желал смотреть в его сторону.</p><p>Так вот, возвращаясь к Лео. Тот вообще вёл себя пугающе: постоянно куда-то срывался, кому-то звонил, плохо спал, нервничал, настолько, что к нему вернулось заикание. А на вопросы Зо отмахивался и говорил, что не хочет его впутывать. Последний раз Зо видел Лео в таком состоянии, когда тот узнал о связи своего отца с мафией. Точнее, как — узнал. Одним прекрасным днём к нему заявился все тот же Риарио и вполне конкретно разъяснил, что да Винчи-старший должен Дону Франческо какую-то охуенную кучу бабла, а поскольку таких денег у него нет, то долг переходит на его сына, Леонардо. Отношения Лео с отцом всегда были специфическими, но отказаться и дать закатать того в бетон Лео, естественно, не мог. К счастью для него, Риарио оказался давним поклонником его творчества. Так что Семья взяла на себя раскрутку имени Леонардо, организацию выставок, интервью и прочий пиар, на который у Лео никогда не хватало терпения, а взамен отмывала бабло через его галерею. С точки зрения Зо, это ещё был не самый худший вариант решения проблемы. А то, что Риарио при виде картин Лео вёл себя, как девочка-фанатка, служило отличной моральной компенсацией.</p><p>Короче говоря, Лео психовал, ругался со всеми, даже со своим стажёром Ником, тихим и безобидным парнем, а потом и вовсе пропал. Зо сначала не придал этому значения, но спустя три дня бесплодных попыток до него дозвониться, забил тревогу. Жил и работал Лео в квартире над своей галереей, но там он тоже давно не появлялся. Зо обзвонил всех знакомых, даже кое-каких бывших любовниц Лео, но тот как в воду канул. Что ж, оставался последний вариант.</p><p>— Где Лео? — с порога спросил Зо. Риарио смерил его странным взглядом, но пустил в квартиру.</p><p>— Почему ты решил, что он здесь? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Потому что в последнюю неделю он с тобой общался больше, чем со мной! — Зо сложил руки на груди.</p><p>Ладно, прозвучало это так себе, поэтому он не удивился, когда Риарио с фальшивым сочувствием округлил глаза и поцокал языком:</p><p>— Ну что ты, не стоит ревновать ко мне своего бойфренда.</p><p>— А может, я не его ревную, — похабно подмигнул Зо.</p><p>И мстительно порадовался, когда Риарио побледнел.</p><p>— Если не хочешь лишиться важных органов, захлопни рот, — прошипел тот. — Я понятия не имею, где он, и если это все…</p><p>— Его нет уже три дня, — прервал его Зо. — Мне что, в полицию идти?</p><p>Это заставило Риарио умолкнуть. Нахмурившись, он вытащил из кармана брюк смартфон (ради бога, кто в собственной квартире ходит в отглаженных брюках, но босиком?!) и, сделав Зо знак подождать, вышел на балкон.</p><p>От нечего делать Зо решил осмотреться. Гостиная была оформлена в ультрамодном стиле с кучей металлических предметов, темным деревом и белыми контрастными деталями. Чисто было, как в музее. И уютно, на взгляд Зо, примерно так же. Он упал на кожаный диван и вытянул ноги на стеклянный журнальный столик. Его кеды на фоне чётких интерьерных линий выглядели ещё более потрёпанными. Зо стащил из хромированной миски на столике орешек и закинул в рот.</p><p>— Леонардо не мёртв, не ранен и не в тюрьме, — заявил Риарио, вернувшись с балкона. — Пока.</p><p>Он подошёл к Зо и коленом спихнул его ноги со столика.</p><p>— Я, кажется, не предлагал тебе чувствовать себя, как в хлеву, — отрезал он.</p><p>Зо вскочил.</p><p>— Что значит — пока? — спросил он. Риарио отвёл взгляд. — Ты знаешь где он?</p><p>— Возможно, — Риарио ядовито улыбнулся и тоже взял орешек. — Но чего ради я тебе скажу?</p><p>— Потому что у тебя стоит с тех пор, как я переступил порог? Твои брюки мало что скрывают, если ты не в курсе, — Зо решил пойти ва-банк.</p><p>И, в общем-то понял, что просчитался, когда его скрутили, уткнули носом в пол, да ещё прижали поясницу коленом. Руки у Риарио были железными, даром, что тот выглядел трепетным интеллигентом с этими своими огромными глазами и пушистыми ресницами.</p><p>— Я вырву твой поганый язык и запихну тебе в жопу, — прорычал Риарио, больно схватив его за волосы. — Не смей даже упоминать…</p><p>— Да перестань, — задыхаясь под его весом, перебил Зо, — ты хочешь, я хочу —  все, блядь, ладони стер — и мы вроде бы оба — взрослые люди, что ты бесишься?</p><p>Риарио оттянул его голову назад так, что хрустнули позвонки, а потом неожиданно отпустил и отодвинулся. Зо перевернулся на спину, переводя дыхание. Риарио сел на диван и пнул его в бедро.</p><p>— Поднимайся.</p><p>Зо поймал ладонью холодную стопу и погладил большим пальцем. Удержаться было совершенно невозможно.</p><p>— Риарио, — позвал он. — Что там с Лео?</p><p>Тот вздохнул и будто нехотя убрал ногу.</p><p>— Ты знаешь Лукрецию Донати?</p><p>— Инстаграм-модель? Фигуристая такая? — ухмыльнулся Зо, приподнявшись на локтях. — Ещё бы!</p><p>Риарио только глаза закатил.</p><p>— Леонардо трахался с ней последние два месяца, — продолжил он. — А на неё положил глаз Баязид. Слышал о таком?</p><p>У Зо засосало под ложечкой от дурного предчувствия.</p><p>— Турок? — уточнил он, — сын Мехмеда, главы диаспоры?</p><p>— Он самый, — Риарио кинул на него взгляд, — а ты неплохо осведомлён.</p><p>Зо пожал плечами. Он был вольным мошенником, и ему волей-неволей приходилось крутиться между евреями, китайцами, турками и прочими русскими, чтобы ни под кого не лечь. Образно говоря.</p><p>— Баязид решил, хм, оставить её себе и выкрал прямо из дома. Ну а поскольку даже Леонардо не такой идиот, чтобы лезть к туркам в одиночку, он просил помощи Делла Ривере.</p><p>— И ты отказал? — полуутвердительно спросил Зо, вставая.</p><p>Ему очень захотелось что-нибудь разбить.</p><p>— Конечно, — пожал плечами Риарио, — у Семьи с турками мир.</p><p>— И ты отпустил Лео туда одного?! — возмутился Зо.</p><p>Риарио фыркнул.</p><p>— Я посоветовал ему забыть эту шлюху и найти другую. Тогда Леонардо пошёл за помощью к Медичянам.</p><p>— К армянам? — Зо схватился за голову.</p><p>— Угу, — Риарио растянул губы в улыбке. — С одной стороны, он рассуждал логически, этого у него не отнять. Лаврентий с Мехмедом постоянно на ножах. Но с другой стороны, если он сговорится с армянами против турок, это нанесёт удар по репутации Семьи, к которой он принадлежит. Так что благодари Бога, чтобы Леонардо не нашли. Дон Франческо вряд ли простит такое.</p><p>Зо почувствовал, что от ужаса у него волосы на затылке стали дыбом. Он уставился на Риарио. Тот смотрел на него даже с каким-то сожалением. И тогда Зо упал на колени перед диваном, между расставленными коленями Риарио, и схватил того за руку.</p><p>— Если я пойду к Медичянам и уговорю Лео отступить, ты не будешь его трогать? Не скажешь Дону Франческо?</p><p>Зрачки Риарио расширились во всю радужку. Он выдернул руку и вскочил.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — бросил он и, оттолкнув Зо, отошёл от дивана. — Сначала приведи мне Леонардо. Даю тебе сутки.</p><p>— Двое суток, — тут же ответил Зо. — Это ведь Лео.</p><p>Риарио фыркнул.</p><p>— Двое суток. Убирайся.</p><p>И Зо убрался. Что-то ему подсказывало, что даже двух суток будет недостаточно.</p><p class="chapName">Глава 2</p><p>Армянской группировкой Нью-Йорка заправляли двое братьев: Лаврентий и Юлик Медичяны. Первый был умным, второй — красивым. К Лаврентию Зо соваться побоялся — тот тщательно поддерживал безупречную репутацию банкира и старался не общаться со всякими сомнительными личностями. Зато способ встретиться с Юликом в неформальной обстановке подсказал Ник. Неожиданно выяснилось, что у него какие-то амурные дела с Ванессой, секретаршей Юлика. Уж неизвестно, что ей наплёл Ник или что пообещал, но она рассказала, что Юлик любит по утрам бегать в Центральном парке.</p><p>Так что, встав на заре, Зо со вздохом нацепил ни разу не надёванные кроссовки, которые сто лет назад купил на какой-то распродаже, и побежал.</p><p>— Доброе утро! — вежливо поздоровался Зо, срезав по газону и выскочив на дорожку прямо перед Юликом.</p><p>Тот смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но, видимо, узнал. У Зо было много связей в маленьком Нью-Йорке.</p><p>— Что тебе? — спросил Медичян и возобновил пробежку.</p><p>Зо ничего не оставалось, как побежать рядом. Юлик был высоким, ноги у него были длинными, и, с трудом за ним поспевая, Зо положил в копилочку своих претензий к Лео ещё одну.</p><p>— Мистер Медичян, Леонардо да Винчи, художник, не у вас? — пропыхтел он.</p><p>Юлик тут же завёлся:</p><p>— Передай этому пидору, что пока не извинится перед Лаврентием, чтобы на глаза Медичянам не попадался! Довёл брата и ушёл, говно вонючее!</p><p>— Ваш брат на него злится? — Зо слышал про взрывной характер Юлика и не слишком впечатлился этой тирадой, но Лаврентий всегда казался достаточно уравновешенным.</p><p>— Он его чуть с женой не рассорил! «Помоги мне, Лаврентий, вытащить у турок Лукрецию Донати», — процитировал Юлик, кривляясь. — И это при Кларе! А то, что Клара Лаврентию год назад чуть глаза не выцарапала за эту шлюху, ему похуй!</p><p>Похоже, Лео с размаху угодил в семейный скандал. Типичный Лео. Зо мысленно вздохнул.</p><p>— Так вы не в курсе, где он? — на всякий случай уточнил он.</p><p>— Знал бы, душу бы вытряс! — сжал кулаки Юлик, и Зо решил стратегически отступить.</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Медичян, — поблагодарил он.</p><p>Тот презрительно сплюнул и прибавил скорость.</p><p>А Зо упал на ближайшую скамейку и попытался отдышаться. И где теперь искать Лео? И, главное, что сказать Риарио?</p><p class="stars"> </p><p>Зороастр где-то шлялся. Джироламо ещё раз позвонил в дверь квартиры, на случай, если тот застрял в ванной, но никто так и не открыл. Он взглянул на часы. Десять вечера. Торчать в коридоре и служить мишенью для глаз любопытных соседей он не собирался. А возвращаться и потом ехать обратно было глупостью. Так что Джироламо решил подождать в квартире. Замок у неё оказался несложный. Джироламо поцокал языком. Очень неосмотрительно.</p><p>Квартира была захламлённой, как и ожидал Джироламо, но до странности уютной. Складывалось впечатление, что Зороастр натаскал мебели с разных гаражных распродаж, но результат получился стильным и экзотичным. Как и сам хозяин, нехотя признался себе Джироламо.</p><p>Он никак не мог понять, чем же Зороастр его зацепил. Внешностью? Да, наверное, тот был даже красив — дикой, неклассической красотой, но Джироламо встречал таких красивых людей, по сравнению с которыми Зороастр выглядел подзаборной шавкой. Остроумием? Джироламо хмыкнул. Шуточки того были плоскими и пошлыми. Возможно, схожими интересами? Или нехарактерной для такого болтливого человека тактичностью? Джироламо до сих пор не верил, что так глупо тогда попался. И что настолько легко отделался. Он был уверен, что Зороастр начнёт его шантажировать или изведёт намёками, но тот, казалось, просто хотел продолжения. Это было подозрительно, постыдно, но, что греха таить, притягательно. Особенно для человека, который годами тщательно скрывал свой порок и чудовищно от этого устал. Джироламо понимал, что готов поддаться искушению, несмотря на огромный риск: Дон Франческо собственноручно забьёт его клюшкой для гольфа, если узнает.</p><p>Впрочем, Джироламо пришёл не за этим. Он выключил свет, сел в кресло возле окна, достал смартфон и приготовился ждать.</p><p class="stars"> </p><p>Зо вернулся домой за полночь. Целый день он бегал по городу в поисках Лео по паркам, барам и даже садо-мазо клубам (хозяйка одного, мадам Синг, при виде него нехорошо обрадовалась, так что Зо быстро сделал ноги), даже съездил в Нью-Джерси, едва попал на последний обратный паром и ни черта не нашёл. Как назло, жара стояла адская, Зо триста раз успел вспотеть на улице и остыть в машине, и теперь вонял, как свинья. Войдя в квартиру, он кинул ключи на полочку, стащил одежду прямо в коридоре и прошлёпал в ванную, радуясь, что не поставил в своё время душ, и теперь может спокойно полежать в воде.</p><p>Гудящие от беготни мышцы наконец-то расслабились, и Зо, откинув голову на бортик ванны, лениво опустил руку на член. Подрочить и спать. Он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся: последняя встреча с Риарио прибавила ему новых возбуждающих картинок. Он представил, как перекидывает того через колено, стаскивает домашние брюки с маленьких крепких ягодиц и долго мнёт их и тискает, дразня Риарио, пока тот ёрзает твёрдым членом по его джинсам и оттопыривает задницу в просьбе отшлёпать. Зо сам поражался, откуда взялись такие фантазии: у него никогда не было садистских наклонностей. Но в реальности Риарио был такой сукой, а в воображении смотрел так умоляюще и так просил его наказать, что будил в Зо брутального агрессора.</p><p>Зо сжал в кулаке член, чувствуя, как горит от возбуждения лицо, как поджимается мошонка… и тут за дверью раздался рингтон его трубы, а потом шторка для ванны резко, как в триллерах, отлетела в сторону, и на Зо уставился Риарио собственной персоной. Безо всякой покорности в глазах.</p><p>— Тебе звонит Леонардо, — сказал он застывшему от ужаса Зо, — ответь.</p><p>Зо отмер, запоздало заорал и выплеснул на него половину воды из ванной. Смартфон на секунду перестал звонить, чтобы вновь разразиться песней «Это меня не слишком впечатляет» Шаньи Твейн. Злой и мокрый Риарио одной рукой схватил Зо за волосы, а другой сунул трубку под нос.</p><p>— Бери, — прорычал он.</p><p>— Да, Лео, ты где, привет! — затараторил Зо, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.</p><p>— Зо! Тут плохая связь! — заорал на той стороне Лео. — Сможешь меня завтра встретить? Не… одиннадцать утра?</p><p>— Что? — не понял Зо, — повтори! Ты где?</p><p>— В …зиане! — голос Лео то пропадал, то появлялся, — одиннадцать утра, …порт Ке… ди!</p><p>— Да, хорошо! — проорал в ответ Зо, — с тобой все в порядке?</p><p>— Да! — и Лео отрубился.</p><p>Зо автоматически вернул трубку Риарио.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал он, убирая с лица мокрые волосы, — откуда он звонил?</p><p>— Из Луизианы, — Риарио спрятал его смартфон в карман брюк. — Вылезай.</p><p>Тут Зо решил, что с него хватит.</p><p>— Эй, — возмутился он, вставая во весь рост, — а ты что здесь делаешь?!</p><p>Риарио медленно оглядел его с головы до ног, задержав взгляд на члене, потом будто очнулся, сдёрнул с вешалки полотенце и, швырнув его в Зо, вышел из ванной. Сука.</p><p class="chapName">Глава 3</p><p>Когда Зо вошёл в гостиную, наскоро натянув шорты на влажное тело — в конце концов, это была его квартира, и учитывать мнение незваных гостей по поводу своего гардероба он не собирался — Риарио стоял посередине комнаты в чёрной футболке, подвёрнутых штанах и мокасинах на босу ногу и что-то печатал в его, Зо, смартфоне. Его пиджак аккуратно висел на спинке стула под открытым окном: должно быть, намок после инцидента в ванной.</p><p>Зо решительно подошёл к Риарио и попытался вырвать смартфон из его рук. Риарио перехватил его запястье и нажал кнопку вызова. Со стороны пиджака заиграл стандартный айфоновский рингтон.</p><p>— Да ты совсем охуел, — Зо забрал наконец свою трубку и быстро проверил список вызовов. Ничего криминального там не нашлось (Зо даже понравился получившийся каламбур). Последний неизвестный номер он мстительно добавил в адресную книгу под именем «Наша гадина». После чего ткнул Риарио в грудь.</p><p>— Что за хуйня? Я понимаю, что ты правая рука большого босса и так далее, но, блядь, это мой дом, ты не имеешь право просто так врываться!</p><p>Риарио сунул руки в карманы и приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Все сказал?</p><p>— Нет! — возмутился Зо. — Зачем ты припёрся? Что за дерьмо происходит? Почему Лео в Луизиане, откуда ты знал, что он там?!</p><p>— Ты был у Медичянов? — спросил Риарио.</p><p>— Да! Лео не у них, но это и так понятно, раз он в блядской Луизиане!</p><p>— Они ему отказали в помощи, правильно? — продолжил Риарио, будто не слыша.</p><p>— Ты знал, что откажут? — Зо очень хотелось схватить его за грудки и потрясти.</p><p>— Подозревал. — Риарио не делал ни шага назад, они так и стояли нос к носу, и Зо, несмотря на злость, невольно цеплялся взглядом за его густые ресницы, мягкую чёлку, розовую нижнюю губу. — И да Винчи, как мне доложили, решил поискать союзников среди тех, кто никак не связан с Лукрецией и люто ненавидит турок. Не думал, что он настолько отчаянный и тупоголовый.</p><p>— И кого он нашёл? Да колись уже! — Зо все же отошёл — от такой близости и думать, и поддерживать в себе злость было сложно.</p><p>— Ты слышал о Людоеде? — спросил Риарио, переводя на окно нарочито-спокойный взгляд.</p><p>— Нет. — Но такая кличка не внушала доверия. Если это была кличка.</p><p>— Влад-Людоед, отморозок из Румынии, сидел у турок в плену, поехал там крышей, потом эмигрировал в Штаты, служил наёмником, собрал вокруг себя банду таких же психопатов и теперь держит север Луизианы в кулаке. Если они прилетят в Нью-Йорк и начнут вырезать турок, завяжется такая война кланов, что «Игра престолов» покажется детской сказкой.</p><p>Зо едва не сел мимо дивана.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, Лео связался с этим Людоедом? — спросил он недоверчиво.</p><p>Риарио пожал плечами.</p><p>— Их видели вместе. В теории это довольно изящный вариант: на Влада турки действуют, как красная тряпка для быка, и он отличный солдат. Но на практике мне стоило большого труда не отдать приказ пристрелить Леонардо, пока он не вернулся в Нью-Йорк.</p><p>— А почему не отдал? — сипло спросил Зо, чувствуя, как от страха потеют ладони.</p><p>Риарио прошёл к окну, оставляя на досках пола влажные следы. Видимо, вода попала и в его пижонские мокасины.</p><p>— Потому что, если они заключили договор, Влад его исполнит даже после смерти заказчика. Нам нужно, чтобы Леонардо все аннулировал. И для этого понадобишься ты.</p><p>— Я?!</p><p>— Ты завтра встретишь Леонардо в аэропорту Кеннеди и привезёшь на общее собрание диаспор. Я уже договорился с Медичянами и Мехмедом, они обещали быть.</p><p>Зо прищурился.</p><p>— Ты гарантируешь безопасность Лео?</p><p>Риарио поморщился, но кивнул.</p><p>— Если он поведёт себя правильно.</p><p>— Это Лео, — заметил Зо. — Он ведёт себя, как Лео. Мне нужны гарантии, иначе ищи себе другого мальчика на побегушках.</p><p>Раз Риарио пришёл к нему сам и даже остался, чтобы дождаться, значит, Зо ему нужен позарез. Зо это понимал, и Риарио понимал, что он это понимает.</p><p>— Клянусь Господом, — нехотя сказал тот.</p><p>Зо перевёл дух. И понял, что ему срочно надо выпить.</p><p>— Будешь пиво? — спросил он у Риарио.</p><p>Тот приподнял бровь, но отрицательно покачал головой. Ещё бы, пьёт, наверное, только какую-нибудь «Вдову Клико». Или слезы младенцев.</p><p>Когда Зо вернулся из кухни с бутылкой, Риарио с прямой спиной все так же торчал у окна и смотрел на улицу. Наверняка строил коварные планы. Зо полюбовался видом, потом встал рядом и слегка толкнул Риарио плечом.</p><p>— Завтра может случиться, что угодно, — задумчиво проговорил тот.</p><p>Зо скосил на него глаза. Это намёк?</p><p>— Останешься? — спросил он, делая глоток из бутылки.</p><p>Риарио проследил взглядом линию его горла и согласно опустил длиннющие ресницы. У Зо перехватило дыхание.</p><p>— Ты пиздец какой красивый, — выдохнул он, поставив пиво на подоконник и придвигаясь ещё ближе.</p><p>Риарио, глядя ему в глаза, протянул руку и задвинул на окне жалюзи. Тогда Зо наконец взял его лицо в ладони и осторожно поцеловал. Он наполовину ожидал, что Риарио передумает или укусит его в ответ, просто из вредности, но тот положил руки ему на пояс и притянул к себе. Его модная бородка слегка кололась, Зо гладил его скулы, подбородок, ласкал за ушами, и наконец запрокинул ему голову и прижался губами к непривычно открытой шее. Риарио шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и отодвинулся. Чтобы одним движением стащить с себя футболку и отбросить её на пол. Зо жадно оглядел его и быстро скинул шорты. Риарио как раз расправился с брюками и выступил из мокасин, и Зо, не выдержав, подхватил под задницу и усадил на подоконник. Раздвинул ему ноги и прижался пахом к паху, и ощущения были такими острыми, что на миг оба замерли, впитывая их. А потом синхронно застонали. Риарио схватил его обеими руками за волосы (похоже, у него на них был пунктик) и накинулся на его рот, лихорадочно целуя и кусая. Зо приласкал его ноги — гладкие, явно недавно бритые, Господи, Боже мой, —  заставил обхватить себя за пояс и принялся медленно и сладко тереться.</p><p>— Дашь мне? — прошептал он в припухшие влажные губы. — Или как ты хочешь?</p><p>— Чтобы ты заткнулся! — с неожиданной злостью прошипел Риарио и оттолкнул его. Грудь его бурно вздымалась, а вид был нехарактерно-встрёпанным. — Резинки?</p><p>— Сейчас! — Зо метнулся к комоду, где у него лежал стратегический запас.</p><p>Риарио отобрал у него и презервативы, и смазку, а потом толкнул грудью на диван. Ну что ж, так Зо тоже был не против. Риарио придавил его к дивану, навалился сверху и сунул в зад сразу два жёстких пальца. Зо поморщился.</p><p>— Тише ты, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Неженка, — оскалился Риарио, но стал осторожнее.</p><p>Зо нечасто давал себя трахать, и растянул его Риарио явно недостаточно, но терпения ни у одного, ни у второго уже не оставалось. Риарио вытащил пальцы, наскоро смазал себя и медленно вошёл. Зо зашипел, сгорбился, привыкая, Риарио коротко погладил его по бурно вздымающемуся боку, прижался теснее и подавился стоном. Двигался он в рваном ритме, то ускоряясь, то притормаживая, будто боялся сорваться, это не давало достаточно возбудиться, чтобы достичь пика, и Зо просто с ума под ним сходил, от распирающего ощущения в заднице, от рваного, со всхлипами, дыхания над ухом, от быстрых поцелуев-укусов в плечи и загривок, от твёрдых пальцев и горячего тела.</p><p>Кончив, Риарио тихо, будто в муке, застонал и опустился сверху, спрятав лицо между плечом Зо и его шеей. Тот, доведённый до бешенства все ускользающей разрядкой, столкнул его с дивана на пол и, перевернувшись на спину, схватился за член. Риарио медленно приподнялся и, положив голову на его бедро, стал лениво следить за лихорадочными движениями его руки.</p><p>— Кончаю, — предупредил Зо хрипло.</p><p>Риарио только прикрыл глаза. Сперма забрызгала его щеки и губы, и он неторопливо, будто смакуя, облизнулся, едва не доведя Зо до второго оргазма. Повалившись на него сверху, Зо слизал капли с его лица и долго со вкусом целовал неожиданно податливые губы. За такое шоу он готов был простить и вторжение, и общий сволочизм Риарио. Но в следующий раз он будет сверху, даже если придётся того привязать.</p><p class="chapName">Глава 4</p><p>Общее собрание Дон Франческо решил провести в спа-комплексе «Неаполитанский залив». Формально, владелец, Альфонсо да Калабри, не входил в Семью делла Ровере, и его бизнес был почти полностью легальным. Дона Франческо это устраивало — сауны служили отличной нейтральной территорией для переговоров, да и отсутствие лишней одежды обеспечивало дополнительную безопасность. А с другой стороны, да Калабри был итальянцем и другом детства Джироламо, так что делла Ровере считали себя хозяевами положения.</p><p>Итальянцы прибыли первыми. Дон Франческо, кряхтя, залез в огромный бассейн-джакузи — он страдал от артрита, а тёплую воду считал лучшей физиотерапией — и потребовал закусок. Джироламо, не чувствуя в себе сил расслабиться, встал у стены в вестибюле, ожидая остальные диаспоры. Мозг раз за разом перебирал возможные исходы переговоров, искал лазейки, подсчитывал вероятные потери.</p><p>В юности успокоиться и привести сознание в почти медитативное состояние ему помогала молитва. Но потом кардинала, опекавшего их католическую школу-интернат, обвинили в растлении воспитанников, а позже, уже на службе Дону, Джироламо видел и делал такое, что молитва из его уст была бы богохульством. Он прикрыл глаза и постарался глубоко дышать.</p><p>На его плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука. Джироламо резко обернулся. Полуголый и блестящий от масла Альфонсо сильно сжал его закаменевшую мышцу, заставляя поморщиться.</p><p>— Что-то ты слишком напряжён, Джерри, как бы удар не хватил.</p><p>— Хватит меня лапать, — Джироламо отодвинулся. — Со мной все в порядке.</p><p>Альфонсо покачал головой.</p><p>— Да вижу я, как ты в порядке. Хочешь, организую тебе девочку в приватный кабинет? Или даже двух. Как раз расслабишься перед совещанием, а?</p><p>— У меня нет на это времени, — отрезал Джироламо. — А тебя, кажется, предупреждали, чтобы никого лишнего в здании не было.</p><p>— Да это же просто шлюхи, — удивился Альфонсо. — Дон не против. Давай, Джерри, не стесняйся, у меня девочки хороши.</p><p>Он опёрся о стену рядом, поднял руку ко рту и продемонстрировал пантомимой, в чём они хороши. Джироламо с отвращением скривился. Не будь Альфонсо непробиваемо гетеросексуален, возможно, зрелище получилось бы интереснее. А так оно было просто вульгарным.</p><p>— Кхм, мы не помешали? — раздался знакомый голос.</p><p>Зороастр и Леонардо выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы прибыть, и теперь стояли поодаль и пялились на них с Альфонсо.</p><p>— Да Винчи, — протянул Джироламо, — мы тебя уже обыскались.</p><p>Тот легкомысленно пожал плечами.</p><p>— У нас свободная страна, куда хочу — туда езжу, разве нет?</p><p>— Нет, — Джироламо растянул губы в улыбке. — Но об этом мы поговорим после собрания.</p><p>— С удовольствием, — да Винчи хлопнул его по плечу, — мне тоже надо с тобой многое обсудить!</p><p>Джироламо смерил его взглядом и обернулся к Альфонсо.</p><p>— Проводи его, будь добр.</p><p>— Прошу, — тот отлепился от стены и указал на дверь внутрь комплекса.</p><p>Зороастр направился следом за Леонардо, но Джироламо удержал его за предплечье.</p><p>— Тебе там не место, — сказал он вполголоса.</p><p>— Рожей не вышел? — тут же возмутился Зороастр. — Я приехал ради Лео, пусти меня!</p><p>— Идиот. Ты не состоишь ни в одном клане и не имеешь веса, — Джироламо сильнее сжал его руку, — твоё присутствие может вызвать подозрения. Я тебе клялся, что защищу да Винчи.</p><p>Зороастр вырвался и ткнул в него пальцем.</p><p>— Если с Лео что-то случится, я спрошу лично с тебя, Риарио, — его тон был смертельно серьёзен, и у Джироламо по спине побежали мурашки.</p><p>— Ты — и угрожаешь мне? — насмешливо приподнял он брови.</p><p>— Да пошёл ты, — Зороастр смерил его взглядом и развернулся к выходу.</p><p>Джироламо не успел найти достойный ответ, как в вестибюль ввалились братья Медичяны и Мехмед с Баязидом. Судя по воплям, они уже успели переругаться. Ещё не хватало, чтобы началась поножовщина. Джироламо ринулся им навстречу.</p><p>— Господа, — повысил он голос до командного, — не забывайте, сейчас перемирие!</p><p>День обещал быть трудным…</p><p class="stars"> </p><p>Зо сидел в машине перед входом в «Неаполитанский залив» уже часа четыре. За это время он успел съесть бургер с картошкой, потупить в алхимию-онлайн, подмигнуть в «Тиндере» четырём девочкам и одному мальчику (что-то ему не везло последнее время на мальчиков, все выглядели простовато). Короче, он прокрастинировал, как мог, лишь бы не думать о том, что Лео или Риарио, или обоих, могут вынести из здания вперёд ногами.</p><p>Тут к дверям комплекса подъехал чёрный внедорожник с тонированными стёклами. Зо напрягся, но из здания как раз вышли Мехмед с Баязидом. Мехмед тяжело опирался на палку, а голова Баязида была высоко поднята. Они подошли к джипу, Баязид что-то коротко приказал, и из машины вытолкнули Лукрецию Донати. Она совсем не была похожа на свой инстаграм-образ, одетая в джинсы и клетчатую рубашку, и Зо её бы не узнал, если бы не понимал, что больше это быть некому. Баязид гордо отвернулся от неё, сел в машину к отцу, и они отчалили, взвизгнув шинами. Телохранители потащили Лукрецию в здание.</p><p>На входе она едва не столкнулась с Медичянами, причём Лаврентий посторонился, пропуская, а Юлик склонился к ней и, судя по лицу, сказал какую-то гадость. Потом Медичяны тоже укатили. Не в силах больше сидеть в машине, Зо вылез на улицу и оперся о капот, жалея, что не курит. Ждать пришлось ещё около часа.</p><p>Лео, держа Лукрецию за руку, вышел из комплекса быстрым шагом, а к машине они почти прибежали. У Зо даже колени от облегчения ослабли.</p><p>— Ну ты заставил меня поволноваться, — обнял он Лео.</p><p>Тот успокаивающе похлопал его по спине.</p><p>— Поехали, по дороге расскажу, как все прошло, — казалось, он лопнет от гордости.</p><p>Зо бросил взгляд на спа-центр. Итальянцев видно не было. Он поколебался. Но Риарио вряд ли на него даже взглянет на людях, а, судя по тому, что с Лео все было в порядке, встреча прошла мирно.</p><p>— Мисс Донати, — ослепительно улыбнулся он Лукреции, — прошу в машину. Можете сесть рядом со мной, а то все заднее сидение займёт тщеславие нашего общего друга.</p><p>— Эй! — возмутился Лео.</p><p>— Я по обоим очень скучала, — Лукреция с улыбкой погладила Лео по плечу. — Но давайте поедем отсюда побыстрее. Не хочу, чтобы Баязид передумал.</p><p>— Почему он должен передумать? Мы ведь договорились, — удивился Лео.</p><p>Но Лукреция промолчала, достала из кармана айфон и с загадочным видом в него полезла. Зо надеялся, что она не начнёт снимать инстаграм-историю прямо у него в машине.</p><p>— Выкладывай, — поторопил он Лео.</p><p>Короче говоря, как и предполагал Риарио, никому из диаспор не нужно было присутствие в городе Людоеда, так что итальянцы с армянами надавили на турок, которым Влад угрожал в первую очередь, и те согласились вернуть Лукрецию. Но, естественно, не поторговаться они не могли, поэтому взамен потребовали освобождения некого «Турка», их хакера, сидевшего в окружной тюрьме. Медичяны, у которых были связи с генеральным прокурором Нью-Йорка, обещали договориться об амнистии в ответ на кое-какие дивиденды от Семьи.</p><p>— Дон Франческо очень зол на Риарио, — поделился Лео, рассеянно глядя через окно на небо. — Тот не дал пустить меня на фарш, наоборот, поручился за меня и обещал, что живым я принесу больше прибыли, чем мёртвым. — Он фыркнул. — Наверное, совесть проснулась.</p><p>— Совесть? — повторил Зо, у которого от упоминания Риарио невпопад забилось сердце.</p><p>— Ага, мы с отцом наконец додумались сравнить показания, и оказалось, что тот никаких денег Семьи не терял. Так что я эти два года отрабатывал несуществующий долг. Идея Риарио, как я понял. Правда, мне теперь опять от них никуда не деться.</p><p>Особенно удручённым он, впрочем, не выглядел. Зо присвистнул. Он, конечно, не питал иллюзий о характере Риарио, но такой подлости все-таки от него не ожидал.</p><p>— Джироламо твой давний поклонник, — заметила Лукреция, закончив наконец с пулемётной скоростью печатать в айфоне. — И совести у него нет. Ему нужен был подходящий предлог, чтобы вытащить меня от Баязида, и ты ему его предоставил.</p><p>— Что?! — Зо от удивления даже выкрутил руль, и машина едва не выехала на встречку. Позади него загудели.</p><p>— Ты знал? — требовательно спросил он Лео.</p><p>Тот слегка виновато пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я догадывался, и Лукреция мне кое-что рассказала.</p><p>Лукреция вздохнула и принялась собирать растрёпанные волосы в хвост.</p><p>— Я работаю на Семью. Добываю сведения. Сначала у Медичянов, потом у Баязида. Но тот оказался слишком… собственником. Никуда меня не отпускал, идиот.</p><p>Она свернула хвост на затылке в свободный узел.</p><p>— Так что Лео оказал ему огромную услугу. Теперь расходы, что пойдут на оплату услуг Медичянов, покроются с лихвой сведениями, которые я добыла у армян и турок.</p><p>— А почему ты вдруг ему… и мне это рассказала? — с подозрением спросил Зо.</p><p>Лукреция пожала плечами и взяла Лео за руку.</p><p>— Потому что я хочу быть с Лео, и не собираюсь врать ни ему, ни его лучшему другу. И потому что мы теперь в этом деле увязли по уши вместе.</p><p>Зо начал чувствовать себя идиотом. Похоже, все вокруг него вели двойную, тройную и бог знает, какую игру. Он уставился на Лео.</p><p>— А у тебя какой туз в рукаве?</p><p>Тот отвлёкся от восхищённого созерцания Лукреции (похоже, её шпионская деятельность его ничуть не волновала) и удивлённо на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Ты о чём?</p><p>— Да ладно, Лео, так я и поверил, что ты собирался развязывать тут кровавую резню. Этот Влад вообще существует?</p><p>— Ещё бы! — Лео поёжился. — Жуткая личность. Я с ним и правда встречался. Он мне писал где-то полгода назад, хотел заказать роспись своего особняка на болотах. Я тогда навёл справки и, естественно, решил отказаться. Ну, не совсем отказаться, а как бы перенести заказ на неопределённый срок. А тут очень удачно про него вспомнил и сделал вид, что свободен и готов расписывать хоть особняк, хоть болота, хоть его самого. Я очень надеялся, что за мной проследят и решат, что я долбанулся.</p><p>Зо расхохотался.</p><p>— Теперь тебе и ему придётся заказ выполнять?</p><p>— Вроде, нет, — Леонардо с деланной скромностью пожал плечами. — Я старался вести себя как Риарио. Ходил с постной рожей и цедил сквозь зубы про то, что будущее современного искусства за граффити и картинами, написанными менструальной кровью. По-моему, Влад посчитал, что я конченный псих.</p><p>— Надеюсь, он не потребует у тебя росписи в таком стиле, — к счастью, они уже доехали до галереи, так что Зо мог с чистой совестью остановить машину, уткнуться лбом в руль и рыдать от смеха. Возможно, частично это была истерика.</p><p>— Я одного не понимаю, — сказал вдруг Лео. — Лу, если ты работаешь на Семью, почему тогда Риарио сразу не согласился мне помогать?</p><p>— Потому что это была именно его афера, Дон Франческо не в курсе. Точнее, не был в курсе до сегодняшнего дня.</p><p>— Хм, — Лео почесал ухо. — Кое-кому не поздоровится.</p><p>Зо резко расхотелось смеяться.</p><p class="chapName">Глава 5</p><p>“Интересно, — думал Зо, в очередной надавливая на панель звонка, — а если я начну колотить в дверь ногами, что случится сначала: меня пристрелит Риарио или прибежит охрана высотки?»</p><p>Он ещё с улицы заметил, что в окнах пентхауса горит свет, а поскольку на этаже жил только Риарио, вывод напрашивался сам собой. Консьерж его пропустил, как и в прошлый раз, что было хорошим знаком, но Риарио упорно отказывался открывать.</p><p>Зо уже подумывал опытным путём получить ответ на свой вопрос, как дверь распахнулась.</p><p>— Если я не открываю, значит, не хочу никого видеть, — Риарио сказал это с преувеличенным спокойствием, вежливо выговаривая слова, а значит, был очень зол. К тому же, он избегал смотреть Зо в глаза.</p><p>Зо шагнул в квартиру и, преодолев слабое сопротивление, повернул к себе его лицо. Левый глаз заплыл, на скуле багровел синяк, кожа блестела от мази. Зо нахмурился.</p><p>— Насмотрелся? — едко поинтересовался Риарио.</p><p>Зо захлопнул за собой дверь и взял его за плечи.</p><p>— Где ещё болит? — спросил он с тревогой.</p><p>С того момента, как он оставил Леонардо с Лукрецией и рванул обратно в «Неаполитанский залив», где никого не нашёл, он успел полдня проколесить по городу в поисках следов Риарио, пока не догадался проверить у того в квартире. И конечно все это время он представлял себе такие кошмары, что сейчас еле сдерживался, чтобы хорошенько не ощупать Риарио и не убедиться, что у того все органы на месте.</p><p>По лицу Риарио прошла судорога, и он высвободился.</p><p>— Нигде. Только это, — он махнул на синяки. — Мне просто напомнили моё место.</p><p>«Видать, сильно прищемили хвост», — подумал Зо.</p><p>— Карма — жестокая штука, — не удержался он, вспомнив их разговор в спа.</p><p>Вновь ругаться с Риарио, вместо того, чтобы трястись за его жизнь, было прекрасно. Но сам Риарио, понятное дело, его юмор не оценил. Он отвесил Зо пощёчину и схватил его за грудки, явно намереваясь сделать очень больно.</p><p>— Эй, — позвал Зо, накрыв его руки своими. Вопреки ситуации, он испытывал даже какое-то сумасшедшее веселье, — чтобы со мной потрахаться, не обязательно сначала бить.</p><p>Риарио замер, скользнул взглядом по его губам, а потом резко оттолкнул и указал на дверь.</p><p>— Иди к чёрту. Оставь меня в покое.</p><p>— Ладно, — покладисто кивнул Зо. В выразительных глазах Риарио мелькнула иррациональная обида. — Одевайся, поедешь со мной.</p><p>— Что? Ты рехнулся? — тот сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен получать указания от плебеев.</p><p>— Вернёмся ко мне, — перешёл на уговоры Зо. — У меня для тебя подарок.</p><p>Риарио был сбит с толку.</p><p>— Это что, эвфемизм? — поднял он брови.</p><p>— Нет, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — Зо пошло ему подмигнул.</p><p>Риарио явно заинтересовался, но с видом великомученика возвёл глаза к небу и пошёл переодеваться.</p><p class="stars"> </p><p>Джироламо совсем не так планировал провести этот вечер. Он думал открыть вино, поставить пластинку с «Тоской» Пуччини и выкрутить колонки на полную громкость, чтобы даже стены тряслись, а из головы вымело все мысли, оставив там только голос великого Паваротти. Его до сих пор дёргало от перенапряжения, к тому же он понимал, что слишком легко отделался — если бы у Дона был более подходящий преемник, он вряд ли стал бы выслушивать оправдания, и все могло закончиться гораздо хуже. Джироламо не собирался менять свои планы ради быстрого траха, для этого он слишком перенервничал, но Зороастр его заинтриговал. Как обычно.</p><p>Зороастр провёл его в уже знакомую гостиную, усадил на диван, а потом закрыл жалюзи на всех окнах, включил напольную лампу и погасил верхний свет. Джироламо молча за ним следил. Зороастр вышел из гостиной и вернулся с большой картонной коробкой, которую поставил Джироламо на колени. Тот узнал название фирмы, и у него затряслись руки. Внутри был корсет. Строгий чёрный корсет с металлическими застёжками и мягкими косточками. Джироламо бережно вытащил его из коробки. Под корсетом лежали чулки и пояс. Во рту у него пересохло.</p><p>Зороастр опустился перед диваном на одно колено.</p><p>— Тебе нравится? — спросил он хрипло.</p><p>Джироламо погладил пальцами чёрный атлас и кивнул, не отрывая глаз от подарка. Забылось все, кроме желания надеть это на себя, почувствовать, как тело затягивается в плотный материал. Зороастр положил руки на его колени и слегка сжал.</p><p>— Позволь, я тебя одену.</p><p>Это даже не было вопросом, и Джироламо, будто находясь под гипнозом, снова кивнул.</p><p>Джироламо не думал, что это будет так приятно. В какой-то момент он даже прикрыл глаза, впитывая ощущения, как чужие руки скользят по его коже, чуть царапая её мозолями. Как, раздев полностью, Зороастр просто гладит его, убирая из мышц напряжение, меняя тело, делая его более податливым, более подходящим под новый наряд. Дыхание Зороастра становилось все тяжелее. Он оторвался от Джироламо, чтобы сорвать с себя футболку, после чего приступил к главному.</p><p>Сначала на Джироламо натянули пояс. Зороастр поправил подвязки и поцеловал открытый, пока ещё мягкий член. В этом поцелуе чувствовалась… нежность? Джироламо она смутила больше, чем все, чем они занимались. И вместе с тем он вдруг понял, что может вести себя так свободно, как хочет, и любовник не посчитает это странным или отвратительным. Джироламо поднял ногу и упёрся пальцами в грудь Зороастра. Курчавые волосы приятно пощекотали голые пальцы. Зороастр ухватил его за пятку и провёл языком вдоль подъёма стопы до косточки.</p><p>— У меня, похоже, фетиш на твои босые ступни, — пробормотал он. — Пиздец.</p><p>Джироламо усмехнулся, откинулся на диванные подушки и бросил Зороастру чулок.</p><p>— Надевай, — приказал он.</p><p>Зороастр покачал головой, удивляясь такой наглости, но спорить не стал. Его пальцы были на удивление ловкими. Он бережно натянул чулок на ногу Джироламо, пристегнул к поясу, а потом поднял её к себе на плечо, потёрся лицом о гладкий шёлк. В паху у Джироламо потяжелело. Зороастр это заметил, и его глаза заблестели от удовольствия. Он опустил ногу Джироламо на своё колено и взял второй чулок.</p><p>Потом он заставил Джироламо подняться с дивана и отойдя на шаг, оглядел таким жадным взглядом, что у того жаром опалило щеки, а член дёрнулся от возбуждения. Зороастр шумно перевёл дух и схватил с дивана корсет.</p><p>— Так, теперь это.</p><p>Джироламо прикусил губы, чтобы не застонать, когда гладкая ткань туго обхватила торс, заставив выпрямить спину. Зороастр застегнул последний — верхний — крючок на корсете, и у Джироламо перехватило дыхание от тесноты, от восхитительного ощущения шёлковой брони на теле. Он провёл руками вдоль косточек корсета — тот был мужским, начинался на поясе и заканчивался прямо под сосками — и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы почувствовать, как давит жёсткая ткань. В реальности это оказалось в разы прекраснее, чем он себе представлял. Он возбуждения его член дрогнул, в отверстии выступила капля смазки.</p><p>Зороастр обошёл Джироламо, встал перед ним и медленно оглядел с головы до ног. Его взгляд был жарким, таким тяжёлым, что будто прикасался к коже. Он расстегнул джинсы, приспустил их вместе с трусами, высвобождая стоящий колом член, но не стал их снимать, а подошёл к Джироламо и почти благоговейно приласкал горячей ладонью его шею, ключицы, соски.</p><p>— Самое развратное зрелище, что я видел, — пробормотал он.</p><p>Он шагнул ещё ближе, обнял Джироламо и крепко притиснул к себе. Поцелуй его был сладким, пьянящим и совершенно бесстыжим. Джироламо застонал в его рот, ловя губами ответный стон и прижался бёдрами ещё теснее, чувствуя своим членом чужой, горячий и гладкий, жёсткую ткань джинсов.</p><p>Они стонали тёрлись друг о друга, как бешеные, пока Зороастр не прервал поцелуй. Он развернул Джироламо к себе спиной, обхватил поперёк живота и вжался членом между ягодиц.</p><p>— Блядская ожившая фантазия, — прошептал Зороастр ему на ухо. — С ума от тебя схожу.</p><p>— Заткнись и выеби наконец, — ответил Джироламо, едва двигая онемевшими от возбуждения губами, — или ты только обещать умеешь?</p><p>— Слушаюсь, Ваша Светлость, — усмехнулся Зороастр и прикусил его загривок.</p><p>Повинуясь его руке, Джироламо опустился на колени, потом лёг грудью на диван. Зороастр провёл ладонью вдоль его спины, заставляя прогнуться, погладил зад и шумно сглотнул, переводя дыхание. Джироламо представил, какой ему открывается вид: широкие плечи, чёрный атлас, кружево пояса, гладкие голые ягодицы с поджавшейся мошонкой между ними, полупрозрачные шёлковые чулки на мускулистых бёдрах… Не в силах больше терпеть, Джироламо склонил голову ниже и ещё больше выгнул спину. Зороастр раздвинул его ягодицы, провёл между ними сухим пальцем.</p><p>— Так тебе больше нравится, — голос Зороастра был незнакомым, хриплым, почти грубым. Он снова не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Так изголодался по этому, что аж трясёт, правда?</p><p>— Я оторву тебе член, — сдавленно прошептал Джироламо, — и заткну им твой рот. Ублюдок, тварь поганая, подонок, ёбаный дегенерат…</p><p>Он захлебнулся ругательствами, когда Зороастр вставил в него смазанный палец. Потом к одному пальцу присоединился второй, они задвигались внутри, лаская и растягивая. А затем пальцы убрались, но, не успел Джироламо разочарованно застонать, как в него наконец вошёл член. Большой, горячий, крепкий… Святые Небеса, он и правда изголодался. Зороастр накрыл его собой и лизнул в плечо.</p><p>— Не оторвёшь, — ответил он, — мой член тебе слишком нужен.</p><p>А потом он начал двигаться, сразу сильно, глубоко, и так восхитительно правильно, что, если бы у Джироламо из головы не вышибло все мысли, он бы признался, что да, нужен. До безумия.</p><p>… колени скользили по полу, соски тёрлись о жёсткую ткань обивки, лёгкие горели от невозможности вдохнуть полной грудью, косточки корсета впивались в рёбра, пот заливал глаза, а зад распирало от таранящего его члена. И все вместе это было так неудобно, болезненно и восхитительно по-настоящему, что Джироламо чувствовал себя цельным и наконец-то живым. Он кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к члену, только от переизбытка ощущений, и оргазм был настолько сильным, что ослепил и оглушил его на несколько мгновений.</p><p>Зороастр через пару движений кончил следом, больно прикусив его шею, вышел из него и повалился рядом на пол.</p><p>Потом, стоя под душем в чужой ванной, Джироламо думал, что пора прекращать эти недо-встречи, эту странную, ненормальную связь. Зороастр был абсолютно неподходящим ему партнёром. Даже если бы Джироламо смирился с его полом и держал все в тайне (хотя он сомневался, что такая перспектива возможна), ни по положению, ни по образованию они не были ровней. Да, секс оказался хорош. Даже, возможно, очень хорош. Но оно того не стоило.</p><p>— Уже уходишь? — в глазах Зороастра было разочарование, и Джироламо невольно отвёл взгляд.</p><p>— Мне пора, — ответил он кратко.</p><p>Почему-то слова, которые бы поставили точку на их встречах, с трудом шли на ум. Джироламо облизал пересохшие губы. Зороастр шагнул ближе, взял его лицо в ладони и коротко, но очень сладко поцеловал. Он снова смотрел с ласковым восхищением, поглаживая скулы Джироламо, его глаза улыбались, сочные губы были влажными и припухшими. Джироламо вспомнил, каково быть в нем, под ним, каким желанным и жаждущим он себя чувствовал, и заколебался. И, возможно, впервые в его мозг закралась предательская мысль, что Дон Франческо не вечен.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722499">Лифт</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender">Kai Ender (kaiender)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario">Riario</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>